Question: $\dfrac{9}{14} - \dfrac{2}{14} = {?}$
Subtract the numerators. $\dfrac{9}{14} - \dfrac{2}{14} = \dfrac{7}{14}$ Simplify. $\dfrac{7}{14} = \dfrac{1}{2}$